


Crawl On Hands and Knees

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [17]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Spanking, Surprisingly Fluffy, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust, Vaginal Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has problems with taking risks in the field, and the Avengers are determined to teach her how to trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl On Hands and Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been badgered to write another orgy!fic, so here goes! It turned out a lot more sappy and fluffy than intended, but I'm still pretty happy with it. As ever, things are crazy so I'll try and update as often as I can, but life outside of writing fic is getting to me. Thanks so much for reading nonetheless!

She stretched out slowly on her back, eyes fluttering closed as she was ordered to relax.  Steady hands picked at the thin robe she’d been wrapped in while lips trailed up her right thigh, left knee, right ankle, shoulder, and mouth.  The latter was being explored by Steve’s tongue, while the rest of the Avengers set to work sucking, nipping, and making her skin erupt into goosebumps as much as possible, all the while Natasha shivered beneath them, her hands clenching the bedding tight as her back arched when one of the men’s lips found her breasts and sucked just the right way.  They’d been at it, exchanging kisses and light touches, for some time so when Steve and the others pulled away and left her alone, flushed and panting, she sat up to look at them curiously.  She was wetter than she’d been in some time and she wasn’t sure her heart was going to make it if they stopped right there and left her like that.  There was half a second of silence in which each of the men shared a look before five sets of hands turned her over, holding her down.  

“Steve, what--Ah!”

The first smack against her ass took her completely off guard, the shout ripped from her throat more out of surprise than anything else.  Her head turned to look at him, her boyfriend smiling tightly down at her from where he’d moved, now seated closer to her ass.  “You’ve been reckless, Natasha,” he murmured.  His head turned to face Thor, murmuring for the god to shift Nat, who was pulled upwards onto her elbows as Thor knelt in front of her, pulling loose jeans down so that his cock could pop out, already flushed and leaking pre-come.  

“Open up for me,” he murmured, running a hand through Nat’s hair and positioning her head right in front of his dick.  Nat licked her lips but her hesitation cost her another slap to her backside, the skin burning and pain leading right to her center, adding to the fire already stoked in her belly.  She licked her lips and opened them shortly after, allowing Thor to guide his cock in, the heat and warmth and salty taste of it familiar in her mouth.  Her tongue wrapped around the tip of it, swirling before taking him as deeply as she could with the angle.  Again, another hit fell on her backside, and Steve’s voice filled her ears, the softness of it only adding to how turned on she was.  

“You keep risking your life, Natasha, when there’s no need to play the hero.  That needs to stop.  We have no problem covering you, and taking care of you.”

“And we will take care of you.”  That was Tony, now, with Clint and Bruce murmuring their assent just softly afterwards.  Steve gave the quietest of chuckles.  

“But you need to stop risking your life and limb.”  

As he spoke another set of lips--thin, and she was willing to bet they belonged to Clint--pressed just behind her shoulder blades before teeth bit into the skin.  She gasped around Thor’s cock, feeling the shivers race up her body, and heard Steve’s voice murmuring above her though she was too focused on the way that Clint’s teeth grazed over her lower back.  Again, Steve spanked her, this time harder, enough to make her whimper around the member in her mouth.  Thor shifted her, hand still in her hair, so that she could swallow all of him, groaning quietly above her.  

“You worry too much and take too much on your shoulders little one,” Thor murmured above her.  “Let us take control.  We know you are strong, but let us take care of you.”  

And just like that, the tension that was so consistent and rampant through her body disappeared, her body going limp as she allowed herself to relax.  As his words registered she realized that they were right; she was far too uptight, and as she breathed deeply she allowed herself a minute to bring herself out of her head.  To finally give in to their control.  Steve sighed quietly, the sound so entirely filled with happiness it burned her chest to think of and so she filed it away to be thought about and analyzed later.  From there the spankings stopped, and though Thor continued thrusting into her mouth the rest of her body was shifted around, more lips being pressed to each of her more sensitive stretches of skin: the flesh around her hips, the soft undersides of her knees, her wrists.  They didn’t stop till every inch of her skin felt alive, awakened by their sudden and complete control.  

She was shifted up and Thor was pulled away from her as the rest of the men moved her onto her knees.  Tony moved beneath her, fingers pressing to her warm center and groaning at how wet she was, while Bruce took his place behind her.  A bottle of lube was passed around to the scientist behind her, as Clint captured her lips from the front and her hands were suddenly filled with Thor’s cock and Steve’s, their nearly identical lengths hot and perfect in her hands as Clint sucked on her bottom lip.  

It was heaven, especially when Stark pushed inch by inch into her, nowhere near as big as she was used to but his technique made up for everything else, tipping his hips up in just such a way that he hit the perfect spot inside of her each time while still allowing Bruce ample access to her asshole.  The quiet man was currently pressing one finger into her, then a second as his lips traced her shoulder blades, free hand palming his cock.  “You feel so good, Natasha,” he murmured against her skin, “Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Well get a move on,” Nat moaned, back arching, all playful touches as she reached around to lace her fingers lightly through his hair, pull him up, and kiss him on the mouth.  She felt him grin around her lips, felt him ease another finger in, and eventually when she was all good and stretched and shaking from the pleasure that the two combined men were giving her Bruce slid slowly into her.  Their combined thrusting, the push and pull of their motions, sent her into a frenzy, arching her back and whimpering between them.  Clint padded forward, footsteps soft on the carpeted floor, and the salt and heat of pre-come touched her lips, making her lick them and open wide for Clint’s cock.  He gave it to her without issue, allowing one of her hands to wrap around the base and pump in coordination with her mouth, cheeks hollowed and pace matching that of the two men within her.  One of Clint’s hands found Nat’s neck, pushing gently on her windpipe just the way she liked, the pressure making his cock in her throat feel all the more intrusive.  They’d been together so many times, in the heady adrenaline rush that followed a successful mission, or more often than not a successful get away, playing husband and wife on a mission, or just for a random tumble when the tension had rocketed up too high between them.  Though it didn’t come close to what she and Steve had, she was grateful--especially then--for their past intimacy.  It certainly made the whole group orgy thing much easier.  

All the while Steve and Thor watched, each grinning at the sight of Nat coming undone.  

“Fuck you two look awesome,” Stark muttered from below Nat, making her smile around Clint’s cock, her hand tightening around his base.  

“All part of the service we provide,” Clint teased, the last word hitching in his throat.  

Clint was first to come, Nat’s hands feeling his balls tense up as she squeezed them, the archer filling her mouth with his come until it slid with ease down her throat.  He moaned and thrust once, twice more into her mouth, trying to ride through the aftershocks before he removed himself from her mouth.  Bending down once more, he kissed her quickly, swirling his tongue through her mouth so that his taste was theirs to share, before pulling away to collapse, boneless.  

She reached her first orgasm soon after he’d left, Bruce and Tony having sped up their own paces, a soft scream leaving her parted lips, Tony came with her, his hips bucking fiercely up into her, her name on his lips as he took one of her hands in his.  The moment was surprisingly tender, and Nat was grateful for it.  The moment of tenderness made her smile, even as she tightened around him and hissed when he pulled out from beneath her.  He could be cute, she supposed, when he set his mind to it, and before he left she gave him one last slow kiss, hips shifting forward with every thrust of Bruce’s behind her, her tongue doing battle with Tony’s.  Bruce was quick to follow afterwards, just he and Nat, rutting into her with all the force he could muster.  He had a hell of a hold on the Hulk, she supposed, though she swore that once or twice she felt the strength in his hands on her hips grow a little stronger every so often, especially when he punctuated one of his thrusts with a loud shout, coming warm and hot inside her.  

She was just blinking back the stars from her sight when her lips were caught with a pair of full ones, the scratch of a beard she knew so well against her chin.  She moaned and leaned back as he pulled her slowly into his arms.  With hardly a hesitation he pushed his cock into her, still wet with her own orgasm and the proof of Tony’s, and with the slowest of rocks he set a rather languid pace.  

“You’re so lovely like this, Natasha.  The most beautiful woman on Midgard,” he murmured into her ears, making her whimper as his cock stretched her out, filled her completely.  “Why not let us take care of you?  You hold much weight on your shoulders, little one.  Let us help.  Relax.”  

Her eyes opened with his words, glazed and hooded as she looked over towards Steve.  He was sitting on the other side of the bed, Nat not even having realized he’d been there.  She wondered how long he’d been watching and a thrill of pleasure raced through her spine.  For as long as Thor rocked his hips against hers, pushing into her, Steve held her eye contact, his blue eyes bright and attentive, watching every last tremor as it raced through her fingers, now gripping Thor’s hair as she leaned back against his chest.  Her own heaved with every breath, Thor’s hands palming them, pulling at her nipples until they were hard and forcing her head to push back against Thor’s shoulder, pleasure coursing through every fiber of her being.  But still it wasn’t enough.  

“Steve.  Please,” she moaned, blinking slowly, determined to try and pull him in.  He just chuckled and shook his head.

“Listen to what Thor said about letting us have control, Natasha.  You’ll get me,” he promised, lips twitching up as Nat gasped, Thor’s cock sliding against her g-spot.  For one brief moment her whole body seized up before she spiraled downward in a rush of heat and cacophony of moans, a mixture of Steve and Thor’s names and strained explanations of just how good the Asgardian felt.  As she tightened around him she pulled him into the spiral of her orgasm with her, her cunt milking him for every drop of come he had.  Soft words met her ears, sounding like pet names in a language she was willing to bet had been forgotten for centuries, but even if she couldn’t comprehend what they meant it didn’t make them any less sweet, and she turned her neck to once more kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip until he groaned.  

His large hands took hold of her hips and laid her down on her back, lips pressing to her flat, sweat-covered torso and trailing affectionate kisses down past her knees.  Though his beard made her want to giggle, teeth coming down to gnaw at her bottom lip to keep herself from losing it entirely, her attention was soon focused back on the one man who’d had yet to take what he wanted from her, the one man that, despite having spanked her earlier, had never so much as come close to imposing himself on her without her want for him being known.  The one she could trust above all others.  Steve shifted forward on the bed, kissing her throat as he drew closer.  With ease he twisted himself so that his hips aligned with hers, no longer at an awkward angle above her but perfectly in position to have her.  

And have her he did, over and over, till she’d thought her back would break with how tightly it was curved or her sight would leave her from the lights that kept flashing behind her eyes, till he bruised her hips and throat and chest with his fingers, lips, teeth.  Till she was his, and he was hers for all the Avengers to see.  

 

Later, after the others had left and Natasha was wrapped tightly in Steve’s arms, the soldier sucking on her earlobe and kissing the pulse point in her throat, she whimpered and nuzzled closer to him.  “I love you so much,” she murmured, half delirious with exhaustion and left-over passion from earlier.  

“I love you, too,” he promised in her ear, voice soft and husky and drown out by the heavy thudding of their hearts, the pair working in tandem.  

 


End file.
